Surprise
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: “Don’t you know what today is?” “…December 13?” “Do you remember if anything is happening today?” “Nope, I don’t think so.” Happy Birthday, Mello. MattxMello.Shounen-ai.One-shot. Rated because Mello likes the F word.


It's past midnight. I can't stay up any longer (well, I can, I just don't want to) so I'm posting this now. Happy b-day Mello!!  
…_My_ birthday is in ten days (Dec. 23)!! 8D

I should really be studying for mid-terms which are on Tuesday but I got bored and I wanted to write a Matt/Mello fic for Mello's birthday. :D Obviously, **shounen-ai,** since I already said it was going to be a Matt/Mello fic. xD  
**Rated because Mello likes the F word. XD**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Death Note or Matt or Mello. Actually, maybe it's fortunate that I don't because if I did, Death Note would've never existed since I'm not awesome enough to have come up with that. *shrug***

**Surprise**

Why was he lying on the couch again?

_Cough! Cough! Hack! Cough!_

Right. Stupid fucking snow. If it wasn't for that white layer of cold powder, he wouldn't have been intrigued enough to stand outside, hours on end, ignoring Matt's warnings about catching a cold, just watching it fall like he had never seen it before. He had always been profound by the snow, especially when it fell any day close to his birthday. He would never tell anyone, but he felt like it was a birthday present for him. It made him feel special.

Quite obviously, simply standing out in the cold was never a good idea, especially when one was simply wearing a shirt and jeans. Needless to say, Mello caught a cold.

_Feels more like Pneumonia… _He took a deep breath, and immediately regretted it._ Fuck that _hurt_._

He coughed violently some more and Matt looked up worriedly from his game.

"Geez, Mello," he mumbled. "Sure you don't want to go to the doctor or to the hospital? You look like shit."

Mello glared, unable to actually talk since his throat was so sore.

_I refuse to spend my birthday in the hospital, _he thought stubbornly. _Man, this sucks._

He shivered and dug himself deeper in the covers that Matt had brought for him earlier. Why was it so damn cold?!

Matt stood up and walked over to Mello, taking off his glove and placing his hand on the elder's forehead. His brows shot up in surprise. "You have a _really_ high fever."

Mello stared at him lazily as if saying_, So?_ The red-headed gamer sighed. "Go to sleep."

The blonde chocoholic wasn't one to take orders from anyone, but with the oncoming headache, his sore throat, his freezing body, he couldn't care less and did as he was told happily.

He woke up sometime later with a pounding head. He didn't open his eyes since there was pale lighting coming in through the window and Mello was afraid that would make his headache worse. His mouth and throat were unbelievably dry and he suddenly craved chocolate.

Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed he had another two blankets covering him and there was a wet cloth on the floor; he guessed it had been on his forehead and had fallen off sometime during his sleep.

He turned his head towards the bedroom door of their apartment when he heard it open and looked at Matt as he towel dried his hair, having just gotten out of the shower. He grabbed his goggles from the table and hung them around his neck, on top of his striped black and red shirt.

He glanced at Mello and smiled when he saw that he was watching him. "Hey, sleepy head."

Mello blinked and licked his lips. "Water," he croaked, but his throat immediately protested and the word came out in a harsh cough.

Matt winced sympathetically and walked to kitchen, grabbing a glass of water for the sick blonde.

Mello drank the water cautiously, wincing when even that seemed to scratch his raw throat. Abruptly, he sat up. Matt patted him gently on the back as his blonde lover had another coughing fit.

Mello lay back down with a heavy sigh.

"I told you, you shouldn't be outside in the cold for so long."

Blondie groaned and placed an arm over his eyes. "Go 'way," he moaned.

Matt laughed and waved his hands defensively. "Fine, fine. Go to sleep. Rest, ok? Get better." He leaned down and placed a tender kiss on the other's forehead once he had removed his arm.

Almost immediately, Mello fell asleep and had dreams about Matt.

The next morning, Mello woke up in his bed.

He looked around, confused for a moment. Hadn't he fallen asleep on the couch?

He shrugged. Matt had probably carried him here or maybe he came here on his own and simply didn't remember. It had happened before.

He glanced out the window, not very surprised to see that it was snowing heavily. He felt all warm and toasty in bed, though. In fact, he realized that today he felt much, much better. His head was clearer, his throat wasn't raw anymore, his nose wasn't a fucking faucet…

And since he could think clearly now, he remembered what today's date was.

December 13.

His birthday.

He perked up at the thought. _I wonder what Matt has planned…_

Feeling a little more enthusiastic about getting out of bad than usual, he got up and walked into the kitchen. Matt was in there, ignoring a stack of waffles sitting on the center of the kitchen table since he was, as always, playing a video game.

Mello flopped onto a chair across from Matt and helped himself to two waffles.

Said red-headed gamer glanced at Mello and smiled briefly before returning to his game, smashing buttons urgently. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Mello frowned. Was that it? Really? _'You feeling better? That's good?'_

"Hey, Matt,"

"Yeah?" he asked without looking up.

"Do you know what today is?"

Matt paused. "…December 13?"

"Do you remember if anything is happening today?"

"Nope, I don't think so."

Mello grumbled angrily as Matt seemed to be pressing the buttons to his Game Boy with much more force than was needed.

"I'm going to take a shower," he muttered quickly and barely noticed the stiff nod Matt gave him.

Unbeknownst to Mello, Matt was trying very hard to keep a satisfying smirk off his face.

**(I will leave it to the imagination of Mello fan girls to imagine him taking a shower. x3)**

When Mello was out, he was, to say the least, surprised.

Mello's and Matt's room was decorated with red, black, silver, and white balloons. On the wall on top of the bed hung a banner that said in big black letters, "Happy Birthday Mello!"

There was random confetti on the floor and streamers were decorating the dressers and chairs. Matt was curled up in the blankets of their bed, holding a steaming cup close to his face as he carefully watched Mello's reaction.

Matt patted the empty bed space next to him and Mello walked towards him in a trans-like state. Once he was in a comfortable position in bed, Matt handed him a coffee mug much like his own. "Hot chocolate?"

Mello took it carefully. "…You didn't forget."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Did you really think I could forget your birthday?"

"Well…" Mello grumbled, blushing a little.

"You retard."

The chocoholic glared, but quickly turned his attention to the TV in their room, not liking that teasing smirk on his lover's face. "What are we watching?"

"I'm not sure. Somethin' about a book called Death Note that can supposedly kill people with heart attacks if you write their name in it."

Mello raised his eye brows. "That's stupid."

The gamer shrugged. "I thought it sounded interesting. I wanted to see what it was about."

The blonde grunted and looked at the TV, not really seeing, being very self conscious about the fact that he could feel Matt's eyes on his face. He turned around to tell him to back off but all thoughts of getting angry vanished as his lips were captured with Matt's.

The kiss was chocolaty, thanks to the drinks they were drinking, and it was sweet and gentle, not like their usual vicious, passionate ones. Mello's fingers slowly found themselves tangled into the soft strands of red hair. Matt's hand caressed the blonde's cheek lovingly.

They broke apart slowly, still lingering close to each other's lips; one's breathe caressing the other's face.

"I love you, Retard."

"I love you, Stupid."

"Happy Birthday, Mello."

"Shut up and kiss me, Matt."

"My pleasure…"

**MattxMello MelloxMatt MattxMello MelloxMatt**

8D _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELLO!!!  
_W-O-W! It's like a record! I finished this in two days! :D

Me so happy! XD This is my first time writing yaoi so I'm sorry if it seems a little awkward. I didn't revise this so if there's any mistakes please tell me so I can correct them.

Thanks so much! **Have chocolate in honor of Mello!!!  
Review please! 8D**


End file.
